1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tile cutter technology and more particularly, to a portable tile cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known portable tile cutter (model “CM12Y” of Hitachi Koki Co., Ltd) comprises a guard, a cutter blade pivotally mounted in the guard, a driving unit connected to the guard and adapted for rotating the cutter blade, a first handle connected to the driving unit, and a second handle positionable relative to the guard. The first handle and the second handle are fixed to the guard, i.e., the isolation distance between the first handle and the second handle is fixed. However, because different users have different body sizes, a different user may be unable to hold the first handle and the second handle steadily during operation due to the nonadjustable isolation distance between the first handle and the second handle.
Further, Li-Fong-Da Industrial Company Taiwan discloses another design of tile cutter (model “LFD-AGP C14”). According to this design, the isolation gap between the first handle and the second handle is also fixed, having the same problem as described above.